Pins and Needles
by lewdness
Summary: Existing with Axel, as they did not live, was like pricking his finger over and over on a needle. He wondered how long it was before he fell under a spell. [AxelRoxas hinted][oneshot]


A/N: not mine, blah blah. I have so much stuff I gotta stick here, that it's not funny. More of me trying to get a hold of the boys' characters, for better or for worse. Feedback is awesome and oh lord, happy akuroku day to those of you who (lol celebrate?) are doing the whole thing. I'd written this a while ago but figured this was as good of a time as any to post.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Axel drawled, swaggering into the library as if he owned the place much like he did every other time he entered a room. Roxas didn't bother to look up. Rolling his eyes at the typical closed-mouth behavior of the blond, he headed over and started to read over the boy's shoulder. "…Aw, is Rox reading a fairytale before he goes to bed?" 

Glaring up, Roxas didn't respond. Honestly, did the jerk have to bother him all the time? Was it too much to ask that he just leave him alone for a short time? Normally when one left for 'alone time' and went to a place to be alone they didn't think that they would be followed- they didn't want to be.

"That's not a fairytale." The redhead tilted his head to the side before swinging one long leg over and dropping himself down beside the blond. "Is that a mission report?"

"Go away," Roxas muttered, blue eyes narrowing at the feel of an arm draped behind him, fingers resting on his shoulder. Wishing he could simply push the idiot away with his mind, he settled on sinking more into the couch and blocking everything else out. In a way, it was a fairytale and in another, it was a mission report. It was an entire accounting of a witch called Maleficent, who had practically ruined her world at one point and then, after being thwarted, had vanished from it. She'd attempted to put the world's Princess to sleep by pricking her finger on a spindle and surrounding the world in Darkness.

Curious now, at what had captured Roxas' attention so completely, Axel leaned over a little more, ignoring the idea of personal space as much as he could. "And the Witch then set the spindle--" Axel paused, eyebrows raising at the story. "Happy times all around in there, hm?"

Resisting the urge to sigh or simply hit the older Nobody, Roxas pursed his lips and snapped the book shut. "She just drops off the face of the universe after that." He smothered a yawn, knowing that it was late and not really caring too much. The library held both fictional and non-fictional and the mission reports, held in a separate section for easy reference. There was another section of classified reports, from special worlds that only the first members had access to, something that made Roxas irritated to no end. No amount of bribery, threats of maiming or any other kind of persuasion had worked with VIII, leaving him with the vague idea that it might be best for him to try to sneak in, but knowing that Xemnas would know if he did it.

"That she does," Axel agreed, his hand sliding around the boy and tugging him against his side. "Don't worry about it, yeah? It's old news."

_Liar_, Roxas thought, but closed the book and let it rest on his lap. She had to be important somehow for her to be included in the mission logs and he would be stupid to not notice the 'deceased' that was lacking beside her name. The witch was still alive out there somewhere, even if _her_ world lacked her. It wasn't said whether or not the girl had ever woken up; the notes simply trailed off, whoever who had went to the world giving up on whatever their task was and coming back. The girl who pricked her finger on the spindle might have been gone, might have been still asleep-_anything_.

"You look tired, kid. You've got a mission with yours truly and II tomorrow over in Agrabah, you might as well rest up." Axel stood up and reached out a hand, his eyes bright in the dim lighting of the library.

Tilting his head to the side, Roxas regarded the outstretched hand curiously, remembering what had been said in the mission reports. The girl hadn't known what she was doing when she touched the spindle; she had blindly reached out and been put to sleep for it. Spending time with Axel had proven to be the same. Each time he took that glove-clad hand (or it took his regardless of if he _wanted _it to), it was another prick in his finger and he wondered how many it would take before he fell under a spell too, be it asleep or something else. Worse or better he didn't know.

"Kid. Come on." Axel wiggled his fingers and pulled when Roxas rested a gloved hand in his own. "Leave the fairytales and boring logs for the old people. You and I have stuff to do that's more interesting."

Humming, Roxas followed, jamming his hands into his pockets once Axel let them go and trailing slowly. It was something to think about, and think about it he would. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to fall into his own bed and sleep for days on end. He could (would) worry about everything later.

* * *

You know the drill, if you fav then please review, for all fics you read. Also if you just read, reviews are lovely. 

Also! Is anyone who reads this going to DragonCon? I'd love to meet up with some of you if you are!


End file.
